Favorite Food
by Kirinenko
Summary: Yuki está intentando descubrir cual es la comida favorita de Luka. Pero, ¿y si la cosa más deliciosa para Luka no es comida...? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: RubyNury

ID: 1766808

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Luka, ¿qué está mal? Difícilmente comes algo" los ojos topacio observaron el rostro del Opast con cariño. El muchacho bajó su voz hasta un susurro para no llamar la atención de Tooma "¿No te gusta el plato?"

Las comisuras de los labios de Luka se estiraron en una sonrisa fugaz. Yuki era, como siempre, muy cariñoso y considerado.

"No, está bien. Estoy en proceso de ello"

Crosszeria hizo todo lo posible para hacer que su voz sonase convincente pero no estaba en su poder el añadir entusiasmo a su mirada mientras observaba su parte de la comida.

El chico entristeció visiblemente y movió su propio plato a un lado también.

"Yuki…"

Una sonrisa alentadora que no coincidía con los brillantes ojos de este último.

"Estoy lleno"

Luka no se opuso. Silenciosamente, devolvió el plato de Yuki hacia donde estaba hasta hace un momento, entregándole al chico el tenedor y, dejando salir un suspiro, empezó a comer su propia comida, intentando parecer satisfecho con ella.

Sonriendo alegremente esta vez, Giou asintió en agradecimiento y volvió a comer su cena.

Interiormente, el Opast estaba agradecido de que nadie además de ellos dos estuviesen en la mesa. El resto de los Guardianes Zweilt habían cenado sin él y Yuki, pues ambos regresaron de la ciudad mucho más tarde. Desde que Yuki llegó a Tokyo, no pudo encontrar tiempo para conseguir familiarizarse adecuadamente con esta hermosa ciudad. así que ahora, ya que gran parte de la conmoción se había calmado un poco, el joven habló con Luka de que el acompañase en su paseo a lo largo de los distritos de Tokyo.

Regresaron a la Mansión Crepúsculo tarde en la noche, cansados aunque obviamente contentos. Yuki estaba enormemente impresionado y bombardeó a Crosszeria con preguntas de los lugares que pasaron a visitar hoy y los lugares a los que querría ir la próxima vez. Yuki desarrolló un ardiente gusto por la ciudad y sus alrededores, y en la atmósfera eufórica estaba haciendo planes felizmente para ir a una excursión junto con todos los Guardianes. Era bueno que no lo supiesen todavía.

Aunque difícilmente habría alguien que se negase. Zess sonrió ante su pensamiento. Todos en la Mansión adoraban a Yuki y aceptaban sus peticiones de buena gana. Sobre todo Touko. Ella, por su parte, estaría encantada con la oportunidad de que todos fuesen a pasear juntos por la ciudad. Y Tachibana, ese seguro que disfrutaría muchísimo. Pero probablemente necesitarían que uno se quedase en la mansión – él era mucho más de un mayordomo inquieto para hacerles disfrutar de su compañía.

Luchando con su cena para terminarla – Luka esperaba verse bastante tranquilo, y quizás incluso complacido al mismo tiempo – dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y, con una sonrisa, echó una mirada a su joven amo. Este último bebía su té de manera serena y comía bizcochos recién horneados con bayas.

"¿No es delicioso?" el Opast no pudo evitar el burlarse del muchacho.

Yuki le sonrió y asintió.

"Mucho, por cierto. ¿Te gustaría probar un poco?"

"Gracias pero estoy lleno, de verdad. Disfruta"

Giou puso su mordido pastel un lado y dejó la taza de té sin acabar en el platillo y observó al demonio de ojos grises con atención, inquisitivamente. Este último encontró un poco inquietante el estar bajo esa intensa mirada.

"Luka… ¿comiste bien?"

El Opast no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta. La seriedad y preocupación en los ojos de Yuki eran demasiado en comparación con la cotidianeidad del tema que había sacado a colación.

"S-Sí, lo hice" Luka se encogió de hombros. Lo último que deseaba era crearle ansiedad a su antiguo maestro. Interiormente hizo una mueca de dolor, extendiendo la mano para coger uno de los pasteles en la mesa, y estaba a punto de comerlo si este pequeño gesto calmaba las preocupaciones de Yuki.

Pero fue cogido por la muñeca por la cálida mano de su maestro. Yuki negó con su cabeza.

"No lo necesitas. Puedo ver que no lo quieres"

Mordisqueando su labio inferior pensativamente, el joven apretó la mano de Luka un poco más, se levantó de su asiento e instó al demonio a seguirle.

Sorprendido por su comportamiento, el Opast le siguió sin reparos, y muy pronto entraron en la habitación de Yuki. Haciendo que Crosszeria se sentase, el chico se sentó a su lado y junto las manos sobre su regazo.

Después de un silencio momentáneo, habló por fin.

"Antes, no le pregunté atención pero ahora me parece que nuestra comida no se adapta a tus gustos" se detuvo por un segundo y luego trató de expresar su suposición tan delicadamente como era posible "Tú… ¿no puedes comer ese tipo de comida?"

La mirada de Luka era suave y reconfortante.

"Está bien, Yuki. Puedo comer vuestra comida"

"Lo sé. Quiero decir…Vi, por supuesto, como puedes desayunar con nosotros, pero…" frotándose las palmas nerviosamente, el chico se mordió el labio, pensando la manera de hacer la pregunta de la que estaba más curioso "Obviamente no lo disfrutas. Incluso si los platos preparados por Tooma-san son los más delicados, no parecen encantarte. ¿Estás acostumbrado a comer…algo diferente?" Ahí está, lo dijo después de todo. El chico no se atrevió a levantar sus ojos hacia el Opast.

Luka revolvió el pelo de Yuki cariñosamente.

"Está bien, Yuki. Sí, estoy acostumbrado a otro tipo de comida, pero no deberías preocuparte por ello. Puedo estar mucho tiempo sin dormir o comer, y no afecta a mi poder. Estás a salvo conmigo. No hay nada de lo que tengas que estar asustado mientras estoy cerca"

El chic no pudo contener una sonrisa. Ese era Luka a su servicio: siempre poniendo la seguridad de la Luz de Dios con la más alta prioridad. Yuki levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada alentadora de los ojos plateados. Por un momento, tuvo el deseo apenas tolerable de llegar más lejos y apoyarse en la fuerte palma que había tocado el lateral de su cabeza justo ahora.

"Pero, ¿tienes una comida favorita, Luka?" preguntó con curiosidad. Todo lo relacionado con su salvador era interesante para él. Giou quería saber tanto como fuese posible del demonio de ojos grises.

Y por primera vez, vio cuán astuta podía ser la sonrisa de Luka. Destellos de risa danzaban en sus ojos plateados, y los labios, ligeramente separados, mostraban sus dos colmillos.

"La tengo"

La respuesta del Opast envió escalofríos por la espalda del más joven – una voz baja tan aterciopelada que le sonaba familiar, a pesar de que podría haber jurado que escuchaba esas entonaciones en Luka por primera vez.

El chico, sin saberlo, se inclinó adelante hacia el demonio como si estuviese encantado, y sus labios dejaron escapar un susurro apenas audible "¿Cuál?"

Crosszeria miró a su preciado amo con ternura y se deslizó hacia abajo, situándose a sus pies. Un hechicero poderoso, un demonio del más alto rango, un arma perfecta… Luka era hermoso incluso en su sumisión. Yuki miró a este joven hombre con total admiración.

Varios y largos minutos habían pasado antes de que fuese claro que el Opast no tenía intención de responder. El chico se inclinó hacia adelante, acercándose al rostro del demonio.

"Realmente quiero saber más de ti, Luka; lo que te gusta y lo que no, cual es tu comida favorita – son solo preguntas que me ayudarán a conocerte mejor. Podemos comprar o cocinar lo que realmente te gusta, más a menudo, porque no parece gustarte lo que normalmente comemos"

Nunca había pensado que los demonios pudiesen sonrojarse pero sin duda el demonio sentado frente a él lo estaba…y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

Yuki alzó su mano y tocó el rostro del Opast, deseoso de animarle.

"Luka…está bien. Lo que sea que digas… por muy inusuales que puedan ser tus gustos… lo entenderé. Simplemente dímelo. Realmente quiero saber más de ti"

Parecía como si Luka no supiese como esquivar la mirada de esos cariñosos, comprensivos y radiantes ojos.

Por supuesto, Yuki dijo que aceptaría sus preferencias pero, ¿quién sabe cómo el chico se tomaría el hecho de que…?

"Realmente no es comida, Yuki" el Opast alzó los ojos hacia el muchacho pero los desvió un instante "Es más como energía. Puede ser diferente, y su calidad, intensidad, la totalidad de sus emociones…probablemente, lo que siento mientras lo consumo puede compararse con lo que vosotros, los humanos, sentís mientras coméis"

Escuchando a Luka, Yuki asintió comprensivamente.

"Suena interesante…" una sonrisa infantil iluminó su rostro "¿Y qué energía te gusta más de todas? Como si, por ejemplo, comer un delicioso pastel… ¿cómo se vería para ti?"

Las mejillas del Opast se colorearon aún más, y Yuki inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado un poco, mirando tiernamente el rostro del demonio, el cual había llegado a ser más atractivo. La vergüenza de Luka era increíblemente conmovedora, y el chico quería animar a su salvador de alguna manera. También se deslizó hacia abajo desde el sofá y se sentó junto a Crosszeria.

"¿Puedes sentir las emociones en la distancia?"

"Por supuesto" Luka, obviamente, dio la bienvenida a este pequeño cambio de tema en la conversación en lugar de responder a la anterior, aparentemente ingenua, pregunta de Yuki "Por ejemplo, cuando siento a un Duras cerca, siento como si…comiese algo frío, pulido y podrido"

"¡Qué asco!" Giou hizo una mueca "¡Es desagradable!" y se echó a reír a la vez "Entonces debería decir que soy afortunado porque no puedo percibir emociones del modo en que tú lo haces"

Con una sonrisa, el Opast asintió y pasó la mano a través de su pelo negro.

"Es verdad"

"Y…mis emociones, ¿puedes percibirlas así de algún modo?" preguntó Yuki sin dudarlo.

Luka sonrió y asintió. El mencionar que sus reflejos estaban siempre sintonizados con Yuki en su mayoría, parecía innecesario.

"¿Incluso ahora?" presionó el chico curiosamente. Para él, la idea parecía inusual y cautivadora.

"Si, Yuki, incluso ahora. También debería admitir que la energía de tus emociones es muy…deliciosa en comparación con la de otros"

El joven dejó escapar una risita. El pensamiento de comparar 'sabores' de energías le asombraba.

"Digamos, por ejemplo, Hotsuma-kun… ¿a qué 'sabe'?"

Luka arrugó el rostro como si comiese algo amargo.

"Como un pimiento picante. Muy caliente, ardiente y picante. Algunos platos no estarían completos sin eso, pero debería ser añadido en pequeñas dosis"

"¿Qué tal Touko-chan?" Yuki no se detuvo.

"Agradable al gusto. Un poco demasiado azucarado, sin embargo. Como un algodón de azúcar. Pegajoso a veces, también" el demonio molestó al alegre muchacho.

"¿Y Shuusei-kun?"

"Algo francés, supongo"

"¿Tsukumo-kun entonces…?" continuó Yuki con la pregunta bailando en sus ojos.

"¿Un suflé suave…?" el Opast se rio en voz alta y, juguetonamente, despeinó el cabello dorado de la Luz de Dios "Es difícil de explicar, Yuki. ¿Es fácil para ti describir el sabor de un plato?"

"Bueno…no parece tan difícil para mí. Dulce o salado, amargo o agrio, caliente o picante. Sabroso o no. Pero, por supuesto, todo depende de las preferencias de uno. Lo que le gusta a una persona, quizás a otra no"

Luka arqueó una ceja de manera significativa, como diciendo "¡Ahí estás!"

Yuki se dio cuenta y rio, admitiendo su derrota.

"Muy bien, ya lo entiendo. Pero, Luka, yu dijiste que mi energía era…mmm, muy 'deliciosa', ¿no?"

"Si, y lo decía en serio. La tuya es la más 'deliciosa' que jamás he encontrado" confirmó el Opast, escondiendo su sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

"¿Depende de cualquiera de mis acciones? El 'sabor', ¿cambia dependiendo de lo que esté haciendo en ese momento?"

Luka dejó escapar un suspiro y le explicó pacientemente.

"Por supuesto lo hace, Yuki. Cuando te sientes triste, solo o herido, hay un tipo de energía. Cuando te sientes feliz, calmado o emocionado – otro"

"¡Oh, naturalmente! Lo siento por hacerte explicar ese tipo de cosas evidentes…"

"Está bien, Yuki. Pregúntame si hay algo que no entiendes"

"Es sólo que…es difícil de comprender de una vez. La energía teniendo un sabor…" murmuró pensativamente el chico, como si reflexionase en voz alta "Para mí es más fácil comprar los sabores de los alimentos, después de todo. ¡Pero es muy interesante, después de todo, Luka! ¿Pero, aun así…?" los ojos miel brillaron con picardía "Tengo mucha curiosidad…"

"¿Qué pasa, Yuki?" Luka no pudo evitar el sonreír. Ver a su maestro con ese espíritu tan alto, era una delicia para él, así que estaba listo para responder a las preguntas sin final de Yuki.

"El sabor de un pastel suave con crema batida y bayas frescas… ¿Qué podría darte el mismo sabor que eso? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para darte esa deliciosa sensación?"

Muy bien, probablemente debería reconsiderar esa parte de 'sin fin'.

Luka inmediatamente sopesó todas las posibles respuestas -desde la contundente mentira que garantizaba seguridad hasta la verdad desnuda que amenazaba con una reacción impredecible – y salió con una respuesta la cual, siendo la verdad en su esencia, era lo suficientemente segura y le dejaba algo de espacio para maniobrar.

"Yuki, incluso cuando estás simplemente cerca, es ya…. 'delicioso' para mi"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

Pero a Yuki no le parecía suficiente. Probablemente la reacción de Luka a su voraz curiosidad molestaba y asustaba al chico, pero quién sabía cuándo sería el momento adecuado para su sincera charla la siguiente vez.

Se sentía atraído inmensamente por el Opast – más allá de toda pregunta. Pero el demonio de pelo negro siempre parecía solamente cariñoso y muy vehemente en cuanto a proporcionarle la máxima seguridad.

Si solamente pudiera recordar lo que estaba ahí en ese contrato que ellos habían concluido en su vida pasada... ¿Y si era solamente por eso que Luka estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por el bien de protegerle? ¿Qué si su devoción, cuidado y paciencia se originaron solamente a partir de ahí?

¿Y si Luka le alejaba ahora y se refugiaba completamente en sí mismo si él, Yuki, hacía el movimiento equivocado…?

Tendría que actuar con mucho cuidado entonces.

"Y cuando hago esto" el chico alargó su mano y, conteniendo la respiración, acarició la mejilla del Opast con un poco de cautela "¿te gusta?"

"Si, Yuki, me gusta"

"¿Y puede ser que sepas qué tipo de emociones tengo mientras lo hago?"

Luka deseaba poder morir, pero no podía.

"Lo hago"

Yuki sonrió divertido.

"¿Y cuáles son?"

"Ternura"

"¿Y ahora…?" la Luz de Dios acariciaba su pelo, disfrutando de la sensación de mechones negro carbón deslizándose entre sus dedos. Luka se quedó inmóvil, luchando contra la tentación de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las caricias de su amado maestro al completo.

En el interior, el Opast estaba asombrado por el comportamiento de Yuki y no podía evitar el preguntarse cuán lejos le llevaría su curiosidad.

"Cariño"

Sabía que era suficiente y tenía que parar ya pero…no podía. No ahora.

Los dedos de Yuki se deslizaron peligrosamente cerca de los labios del demonio. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su boca se entreabrió como si el chico estuviese a punto de decir algo pero repentinamente cambiase de opinión.

Quizás por accidente o a propósito, Luka no se dio cuenta del cambio en el estado de ánumo de la Luz de Dios y dijo en voz alta sus emociones como antes:

"Excitación"

Sus furiosos latidos, para ellos, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a la mansión entera. Pero no solamente Luka era capaz de leer las emociones de las personas. Yuki podía aprender mucho con el tacto también. No funcionaba bien con el Opast pero algunas veces Luka bajaba la guardia cuando estaba cerca de su joven maestro y, en esos momentos, Yuki tenía una oportunidad de probar su talento con el demonio también. Aun así, sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzaba, no había manera de que pudiera saber algo de su vida anterior – Crosszeria no le dejaba pasar por el espeso velo de la negra niebla.

Pero por ahora, estaba más interesado en el momento presente. Aquí, con Luka. El chico vio los labios bajo sus dedos moverse, y se dio cuenta de que no era el único ahí que sentía la agradable excitación crecer rápidamente.

….

"Para responder a tu reciente pregunta sobre los pasteles, es…besos" la voz del demonio sonaba compuesta, aunque algunas notas más graves traicionaban su emoción.

"¿Eh?" el más joven pareció sorprendido.

"Los besos" repitió Luka, sin saber cómo esquivar la mirada de Yuki "Tiene un sabor muy bueno" se contuvo casi al mismo tiempo "Mmm, la energía que llevan consigo"

"Y…" se sentía avergonzado, Yuki no sabía cómo conseguir una explicación más detallada lo suficientemente decente, pero el descubrimiento era demasiado interesante para dejar pasar una oportunidad de averiguar más sobre él por su timidez "otras cosas de ese tipo…¿son también 'deliciosas'?"

Sintiendo que de sus oídos podría salir humo, Luka asintió.

"¿Incluso más deliciosos que los bizcochos de crema batida?"

Contra su propia voluntad, el demonio se rio ante la ingenuidad de la pregunta de Yuki. Los pozos plateados se llenaron de ternura cuando se encontraron con los ojos de la Luz de Dios.

"Sí. Incluso más deliciosos que esos"

El muchacho dejó escapar una risa involuntaria y, de repente, se sonrojó por alguna razón.

"¿Luka…?"

"¿Sí, Yuki?"

"Oye, si…si yo…mmm, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?"

Sorprendido por esta inesperada petición y sin entender completamente las intenciones de su joven maestro, Luka obedeció a pesar de todo.

Durante unos pocos instantes Yuki se quedó quieto, observando silenciosamente el hermoso rostro del Opast, sus pestañas revoloteando, las hebras oscuras cayendo sobre su frente y enmarcando el estrecho y pálido rostro. La mirada de la Luz de Dios se centró en la hermosa curva de los labios; el chico sabía que escondían los colmillos blancos y extremadamente afilados, como los de los vampiros. Lo había sabido durante mucho tiempo, pero… por una extraña razón, ahora estaba anhelando probar…

Luka se sobresaltó, tembló y abrió los ojos ampliamente con asombro – el primer y tímido beso plantado en su mejilla.

Sonrojado hasta la raíz de su pelo, el chico tartamudeó "S-Solo quería comprobarlo…"

Apenas suprimiendo el loco latido de su corazón y apaciguando el salvaje correr de su gran imaginación, el demonio se esforzó para parecer imperturbable.

"Está bien. Quizás…" y antes de que Luka se diese cuenta de lo equivocadas que podían sonar sus palabras, le dio su consentimiento "Puedes comprobar lo que quieras. Estoy a tu entera disposición"

Aun dudando y mordisqueando su labio inferior con ansiedad, Yuki preguntó una vez más "¿Realmente puedo? ¿Es que no…?"

"No me importa. Si hay algo que quieras intentar – adelante"

' _Pero no me pidas expresar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento'_. Las emociones se desbordaban, y el placer amenazaba con llegar a ser insoportable. ¿Qué tenía que hacer en este caso?, Crosszeria no tenía ni idea. Siempre tuvo confianza en su auto-control…pero ahora estaba listo para orar fervientemente para no ceder.

"Gracias, Luka" Yuki sonrió, y sintió como si todo cayese en el lugar correcto de inmediato. No había más incomodidad o confusión. Lo único que veía eran los ojos plateados, asombrados, cariñosos y de repente muy, muy cerca.

Los labios de Luka resultaron ser sorprendentemente suaves y frescos, y su respiración – excitada y caliente. Después de un corto tiempo, Yuki se hizo más audaz y dejó que la punta de su lengua se deslizara más lejos, encontrando y tocando los afilados colmillos. Le resultaba difícil alejarse de la boca de Luka; el calor y la excitación se extendían por su cuerpo, y el chico, dejando salir un medio suspiro – medio gemido, se acercó más. Y más.

Las prendas de cuero crujieron ligeramente cuando Yuki se presionó mucho más contra el Opast.

"Luka…"exhaló, alejándose de los labios del demonio con pensar y sentándose con la espalda recta.

Crosszeria tragó saliva, esforzándose todo lo posible para recuperar el control sobre su pesada y excitada respiración. Ansiaba más. Anhelaba salvajemente por esos calurosos besos, gemidos de placer y sincera y completa intimidad.

Pero esperaría. Vendría más tarde. En este momento, los ojos brillantes, casi transparentes de confianza teñidos de asombro lo miraban fijamente. Como si Yuki no pudiese creer que esos toques pudiesen conllevar tanto placer.

"Esto…esto es mucho mejor…que la cosa más deliciosa que haya probado jamás…" murmuró el muchacho, tocando sus labios con la punta de su dedo, asombrado.

Los ojos plateados brillaron más sonrientes. Luka extendió su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Yuki.

"¿No es la verdad?"

La mirada dorada viajó hacia los labios del demonio. Curioso. Avaricioso. Elocuente.

"Luka, realmente querrías mimarte con delicias más a menudo, ¿verdad?"

Los colmillos blancos como la nieve brillaron – algo como una sonrisa depredadora brilló en el Opast. Los ojos grises se estrecharon, anticipando el fascinante futuro.

¿Quién necesitaba las palabras si la respuesta es evidente…?


End file.
